Today's banking and financial systems are subject to complex regulations that can subject those institutions to significant fines, other regulatory penalties, and reputational risk. Various procedures and systems have been developed to assist these institutions in monitoring, investigating, and avoiding risks addressed by such regulations. Financial crime and sanctions-related risks can arise from directly or indirectly conducting or supporting financial transactions with entities under sanctions or otherwise engaged in illicit activity. These regulations can be complex and can involve identified entities and other entities that fall under sanctions by association. There are a number of existing systems but they have been found thus far to be inadequate in providing the institution with a cogent and quick representation of the risk as new situations arise. There is a tremendous amount of information, and understanding and assessing the information down to relevant parts has been difficult to achieve. The efficiency in providing such services and the way the information is interactively made available have also been inadequate.